


dulce de leche

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [448]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone requested:Ezekiel Jones, best thief and cake decorator





	dulce de leche

Jenkins froze, teapot held aloft, as he scowled at the plate that had been slid down onto the pile of books before him.  “And who did you steal this off?”

“Not stolen,” Ezekiel said, his hands jammed into the pockets of the ridiculously juvenile hoodie he insisted on wearing.

Jenkins raised an eyebrow and lowered his teapot.  “Mr Jones, this is French patisserie chef level fondant work,” he said calmly, like a man laying down the missing ace.  “On, if I’m not mistaking, a multi-layered mendovik cake,” he continued with almost forensic precision.

Jones is nodding along, completely unperturbed.  “You missed the dulce de leche,” he said with a grin.

Jenkins pursed his lips thoughtfully.  “So it is. I was distracted by the…” He frowned, and turned the plate around so the symbol artfully set in fondant and icing was the right way up.

Jones was watching him; only those who knew him well would see he was agitated.  It was the slight tensing that gave him the most subtle of sways that gave it away.  “The internet said that was your heraldry, you know,” and he shrugged, hands still in pockets.  “Back in the day.”

Jenkins sighed.  “ _Why?”_

Another shrug.  “We’ve known each other for years, but you’ve never celebrated a birthday.  So what about an unbirthday.  And then I thought, because,” and here was the trademark Ezekiel grin.  “I am very thoughtful that way, why not today?”

Jenkins felt his shoulders drop.  “What did you break?”

And there was the slight wrinkling of Ezekiel’s brow that marked a direct hit.  “That globey thing, in the orange room past the Greek wing?”

Jenkins ran the description through his mental catalogue and smiled.  “That, Mr Jones,” he said slowly.  “Was an old fishbowl from a past experiment I’ve been meaning to find a better home for.”  

Jones eyes went wide.  “You mean that wasn’t…”

“Important?” Jenkins asked.  “Not particularly.”  He picked up the plate and the small silver fork.  “But I thank you for the snack.”  The first bite all but melted in his mouth, and it took all his discipline not to groan aloud.

Jenkins suspected, even without making a sound, Ezekiel had heard him anyway.  “Well then,” Ezekiel said, almost bowing as he stepped back.  “I better get back to…Librarianing.”

Jenkins waved him off with the fork, waiting for Jones to disappear back through the door before he took another bite.

He wondered what else was around that was breakable that he wouldn’t mind losing if it meant getting another cake this good.

He wondered if Mr Jones knew how to make red velvet cupcakes.


End file.
